


Disclosure

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Yams is My Spirit Animal, Fuck Marry Kill, M/M, prequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Some surprising information comes to light.





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to my smut fic ["Dibs"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912656) because I accidentally did a thing.

Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima rubs his tired eyes beneath his glasses before curling his hand around his beer bottle, “why do you insist on playing this stupid game?”

  
“’s not stupid! It’s fun!” Yamaguchi swears, plopping his own drink down onto the hard, wooden table of the crowded college bar.

  
“I like it, too!” Yachi agrees, flicking a piece of ice at the scowling blond.

  
“You’re just mad everyone keeps killing you!” Hinata pipes before hopping to his feet. “I gotta pee,” he adds, pecking Kageyama on the cheek before scampering off. Kageyama watches him go and takes a sip from his bottle before turning back to the table.

  
“Alright fine!” Yamaguchi squares himself in front of Tsukishima. “Tsukki – fuck, marry, or kill… Kageyama, Hinata, and… me!”

  
Dark brows arch over blue eyes and Kageyama leans back in his chair, just as Yamaguchi and Yachi lean in in anticipation.

The glimmer of a smirk tugs at the corner of Tsukishima’s lips before he licks them, gold eyes darting around to the expectant faces and taking a long… slow… sip of beer before he opens his mouth and says,

  
“Fuck the shrimp, marry Yamaguchi, and—“

  
Tsukishima is suddenly and rudely interrupted by a sputtering, barking cough as Kageyama gags on his beer. He slams the bottle too hard on the table and buries his face into the crook of his elbow, red-rimmed eyes peeking out over his sleeve while he hacks and wheezes into his arm.

  
“—and kill Tyrant McChoke face over there.”

  
“Aww! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi clutches his heart. “Me!?”

  
Tsukishima shrugs. “You’re a good cook.”

“What a romantic!” The freckle-faced man says, feigning a swoon across the table. If anyone is a silly drunk, it’s definitely Yamaguchi. He also has the tolerance of a toddler.

  
“It’s just a game, Kageyama!” Yachi says with a giggle, slapping the red-faced Kageyama on the back. “It’s not like he’s actually going to kill you—“

  
“Yes he is!” Yamaguchi cries, popping up and raising his glass above his head in declaration. “So he can fuck Hinata!”

  
Even Tsukishima laughs at that while Kageyama’s coughing fit subsides, his big hands cupping his face when he posts his elbows on the table. “Jesus Christ,” Kageyama says from behind his fingers.

  
“Settle down, your majesty. I’m not actually gunning for your stupid boyfriend.”

  
“I didn’t think you were!” Kageyama snaps, slapping his hands on the table. “It just surprised me.”

  
“Obvi’sly,” Yamaguchi slurs, pointing aggressively at Kageyama. “Just ‘cause he had a thing for Hinata in high school doesn’t mean—“

  
Three sets of impossibly wide eyes snap over to Yamaguchi. He freezes – a dark blush seeping up beneath his freckles.

  
“—he still…does…” he finishes quietly into his drink. But then he giggles, sputtering liquid back into his cup.

  
And then Yachi and Kageyama slowly turn their attention back to Tsukishima.

  
But again, Tsukishima just rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

  
“Sorry Tsukki~”

  
“You did?” Kageyama asks, completely and utterly shocked.

  
“I did,” Tsukishima admits, taking another uninterested sip of beer and leaning far back in his chair. “Why do you think I was such a dick to him?”

  
Kageyama’s mouth falls open and he looks over to Yachi, then to Yamaguchi, who is still giggling. He turns back to Tsukishima. And then he frowns.

  
“You were a dick to me as well!” Kageyama cries, throwing up his hands. “Did you want to fuck me, too!?”

  
“I’m still a dick to you,” Tsukishima laughs.

  
Kageyama blinks, then his face twists up in horror. “That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

  
Tsukishima leans forward, eyes concerned and doe-like. “Does this change things?” He asks, reaching towards Kageyama’s hand. “Can we still be roommates?”

  
Kageyama snatches his hand away just as Tsukishima’s fingers brush against his, and then the blond erupts into laughter. The rest of the table follows suit – save for Kageyama – just as Hinata ambles back with a beer in each hand.

  
“Aw, what did I miss?” Hinata asks with a frown, sliding into the chair beside Kageyama and setting a beer in front of him.

  
“Tsukishima—“ Kageyama starts, but when he looks over at the blond; the once mirthful golden eyes are instead wrought with fear, his whole body tenses as all the laughter evaporates from him in an instant. Kageyama frowns, his own eyes flickering over Tsukishima’s face when the other man jerks a pleading head shake. And then Kageyama smirks. “Tsukishima wants to fuck me.”

  
Hinata snorts into this sip of beer while Kageyama watches the tension wind out of Tsukishima’s shoulders.

  
“Who doesn’t?” Hinata says with a sniff. “Is anyone else hungry? I’m starving.” He hops down off his chair and is off again, presumably to fetch a menu.

  
Hinata ends up ordering too much food and they all help him finish it, and the freshly-revealed information isn’t spoken of again, and eventually they all make their way onto the street – drunk and full and pleasantly tired.

  
“ _Waaah_ ,” Hinata complains loudly to the sky during their short trip back to the dorms. “I can’t believe I still have to write a paper tonight.”

  
“Dumbass, why did you suggest going out then?”

  
“Bad decisions and all that,” Hinata says with a wave of his hand before throwing his arms around Kageyama’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

  
Kageyama hums his agreement and ruffles Hinata’s hair, saying his goodbyes to Yachi and Yamaguchi.

  
“Bye guys,” Hinata calls with a wave to his friends. “And oh, Tsukishima! Try not to fuck my boyfriend on your way back, okay?” Hinata punctuates his request with a slap to Tsukishima’s ass and a loud cackle as he flees towards his dorm.

  
The walk back is silent for Kageyama and Tsukishima. Until,

  
“So uh,” Tsukishima starts, “he doesn’t need to know that.”

  
Kageyama snorts. “Why does it matter so much?”

  
“It doesn’t,” Tsukishima says with a scowl. “I just think it would be advantageous of you to keep it to yourself.”

  
“Advantageous?”

  
“Yeah, it means—“

  
“I know what it means, you twat.”

  
“It just isn’t necessary, alright?”

  
Kageyama looks over at Tsukishima while he digs his keys out of pocket. The guy looks… distressed.

  
“I won’t tell him, jesus,” Kageyama says, opening their door.

  
Tsukishima pushes by him and mutters something that might possibly be a thank you, but in all likelihood, isn’t.

  
It’s rare for them both to immediately flop into their respective beds, but that’s what happens tonight. Kageyama barely gets his sweats on before he collapses onto his mattress.

  
It’s quiet in the room – the only sound comes from the faint music buzzing from Tsukishima’s headphones, but even that cuts out soon after it starts, and Kageyama hears the other boy place the headphones onto his nightstand and turn over.

  
And Kageyama just can’t help himself.

  
“So,” he asks, grinning up to the dark ceiling, “does Kuroo know?”

  
The only response Kageyama gets is a shuffling of sheets, and then a pillow whacking him hard in the face.

  
“I’m keeping this,” he mutters.

  
But then he thinks better of it, and with a curl of his lip he tosses the thing onto the floor.


End file.
